


You Are Mine

by malecplusotherthings



Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, kisisng, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: A wolfstar proposal fic centered around Christmas because nervous Sirius is adorable.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027
Kudos: 19





	You Are Mine

Sirius was anxious about that night. It was Christmas night and Remus and he had just had dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants in Hogsmeade. As they walked along with the snow-covered pavement, Sirius kept rubbing his hands along his trousers to stop them from shaking as much. The walk was quiet though. Neither one of them had anything to say, they were too busy enjoying each other’s company. However, Sirius slowly slid his hand out of Remus’ and stopped by the giant Christmas tree in the center of the village.

“Siri? Are you okay?” Sirius nodded in response. He dug through the pockets of his jacket and retrieved a ring. It was a small gold band with their names engraved on the inside. Sirius took a deep breath and slowly knelt to the ground.

“Remus John Lupin, where do I start with this? I have always been very confident in myself but every time I look at you, I lose my ability to move, to eat, to breathe. You captivate me. I don’t know where I would be without you. I don’t _want to_ know. I just want to be yours from now till the rest of my life. With you in my life, I already am the happiest man on this Earth, but I would still like to ask you to marry me. So, Remus John Lupin, will you marry me?” There was a silence longer than Sirius had hoped for. Remus then joined him on the ground.

“Sirius, of course, I will marry you. _You_ are **the best present ever**. I want nothing else.” Sirius felt Remus’ hands on his face before his boyfriend bent down and snogged him. Sirius slowly slid the ring onto Remus’ finger and smiled happily.


End file.
